


Confessions to a Crush

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crushes, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Teddy receives some advice on how to deal with his crush … from his crush himself.





	Confessions to a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Huge apologies and thanks to the mods for putting up with me and also to N for the beta.

~*~

“You might want to wipe your mouth; I think you’re drooling.”

Teddy startled so quickly that he nearly fell out of his chair, wiping at his chin only to find nothing there. As musical laughter rang through the air, Teddy turned to glare at his best friend – and ex-girlfriend – although he was starting to wonder if she was worthy of the title. “That wasn’t funny, Victoire.”

“It really was; you should have seen the look on your face. Seriously though, you might want to be a little less obvious about the whole staring thing. If you’re not careful then someone will spot you. Besides, it’s still a bit weird seeing you moon over one of my uncles. Especially as you used to be my boyfriend.”

Teddy winced. “Vic…”

“No, no it’s fine. We had fun and it was great while it lasted but we weren’t right for each other. No, I’m very happy with Guillaume and so is maman. It’s just strange that, out of all my uncles – and you were spoilt for choice - it’s Uncle Percy that you’re going gaga over. I would have thought that Uncle Charlie was the more obvious choice.”

Teddy looked away from Victoire and into the sky above The Burrow where a game of quidditch was currently playing out, casting a speculative eye over the man in question. It was due to Charlie’s ‘once in a blue moon’ presence that the entire extended Weasley clan was in attendance at The Burrow. In all honesty, Teddy could understand why Victoire had thought her oldest uncle to be the more logical choice. There was no denying that Charlie Weasley was an attractive man; broad-shouldered and tattooed with a friendly grin and an amiable nature, but he wasn’t the one that Teddy was interested in.

He wasn’t entirely sure when his fascination with Percy had developed but it had certainly been something of a fascination before it had turned into the current crush that Teddy was harbouring. The crush that he had been harbouring since shortly after he and Victoire had broken up eighteen months ago. A crush that he didn’t really understand. Not when they’d simply occupied the same space on numerous occasions, shared a few conversations that were little more than small talk and a few more in-depth ones that mostly revolved around Teddy’s subject choices for both his OWLs and his NEWTs and what was expected of both prefects and head boy at Hogwarts. Percy was so different to him and that was even without taking into account the twenty-two-year age gap. Okay, so Teddy had never been too wild – he’d been made Head Boy at Hogwarts after all – but, equally, he was very much an outgoing personality. Shy and retiring wasn’t really Teddy’s thing, even without his metamorphmagus abilities. And that was without taking the complicated familial connection into consideration.

Teddy may not be a member of the Weasley clan by either blood or marriage, but he had always been made to feel as though he was part of the family. He even referred to Molly and Arthur as his grandparents. While his Gran had officially been given custody of him when his parents died in the Battle of Hogwarts, Teddy had spent a large majority of his time with his godfather Harry and thus with the Weasley clan.

It was strange though. Whilst he was always treated the same as all of the other Weasley spawn, he never referred to them as aunt or uncle with the exception of Harry and Ginny. He’d maybe called Ron and Hermione by the title a couple of times when he was younger, but it had been weird, and he’d never done it again. He’d certainly never called any of the other Weasleys uncle. Teddy didn’t really remember Percy being around much when he was younger, certainly not as much as Ron or Bill. That had changed as the years passed until Percy was present at every family event that Teddy was. He had asked Harry about it once, only to be told that there had been some differences of opinion during the war that had been resolved but that it had taken some time for things to return to normal.

Teddy looked away from where he’d been mindlessly staring at the Quidditch game – it looked as though the team consisting of his godfather, Ginny, James and Albus was winning – at the sound of a throat being cleared somewhat awkwardly, to see Percy hovering next to Victoire’s now empty chair.

“Do you mind if I join you?”

Teddy shook his head and gestured to it. Had his thoughts of Percy somehow managed to summon him? “No, please.”

The two of them sat in uneasy silence before Percy broke it with the topic of conversation that Teddy really wasn’t expecting.

“Ginny said that you haven’t started dating again.” Percy paused awkwardly, as though he wasn’t sure how to phrase things. “I mean, it’s not too … with Victoire and Guillaume?”

Teddy chuckled, working out what Percy was trying to ask. “I’m not still hung up on Victoire, if that’s what you’re asking, Percy. We were best friends before we started dating and we’re still best friends even though we’ve broken up. It would take more than a little break-up to keep me from The Burrow and I think Grandma Molly would probably lecture me to death if I tried.”

Percy chuckled, a sound that sent a thrill through Teddy. “I think you might be right. I’ve discovered that there’s very little Mum won’t forgive; eventually. It’s good to see that you and Victoire have managed to be amicable though.

“Has someone put you up to this? Grandma Molly or Uncle Harry?” Teddy narrowed his eyes, suspicion clearly audible in his voice.

“No, no. Just trying to make conversation.” Percy’s cheeks flushed a bright red that clashed horrifically with his hair yet all it did was make him even more endearing to Teddy.

“Fine. Then just – making conversation – no, I’m not dating anyone at the moment.” Glancing sideways, Teddy decided to take a chance. His mum had just come out with it and bluntly told his dad that she loved him and, while Teddy wasn’t quite that impetuous, he could take a leaf out of her book. “There is someone that I’m interested in, though.”

“Yes? Do they know?”

“No. We don’t really … occupy the same circles. I wouldn’t say that we’re close, it’s more like me crushing from afar. I don’t know. We don’t have much in common personality-wise, maybe a couple of things that we have a shared interest in and he’s old enough to be my dad.”

It was more than Teddy had said on the subject to anyone other than Victoire and he couldn’t help but wait with bated breath once he’d spoken, wondering if he’d said enough that Percy might guess that it was he who was the object of Teddy’s affections.

“I think that the one thing I’ve learnt in my life, Teddy, is that nothing is more important than love. Job, money, power, none of it means a thing if you don’t have love. If you like this person, then I say that you tell them, regardless of the age difference and the differences of personality. Just look at my little brother and Hermione; the two of them couldn’t be more different yet it’s hard to imagine them with anybody other than each other. And we’re wizards, age is nothing more than a number.”

Teddy eyed Percy speculatively, seeing just how much he believed in what he was saying. “I just might do that.”

He wasn’t lying. What did he have to lose? Worst came to the worst and Percy wasn’t interested, well, then Teddy might just take up Charlie on his offer of an internship on the reserve in Romania. Just until Percy had forgotten everything.

All he had to do now was pick his moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/120592.html).


End file.
